1. Technical Field
The present embodiments relate to electronic design automation (EDA). More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a method and system for enabling dynamic per-rule checking in EDA applications.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit design often involves the use of schematics, which typically contain logical representations of components and wires in integrated circuits. EDA tools are typically used for creating schematics. For example, a schematic editor may allow a designer to create an electronic schematic of an integrated circuit. The electronic schematic may then be used by other EDA tools to simulate the operation of the integrated circuit, create a layout of the integrated circuit, and/or detect errors in the schematic.
To detect errors in a schematic, EDA tools may apply a set of design rules to the schematic to verify that the schematic satisfies recommended parameters for a particular type of integrated circuit design. If the schematic violates a design rule, the schematic may not result in a chip that operates as desired. For example, a schematic editor may apply design rules to the schematic to check for connectivity, physical, semantic, and/or compatibility issues in the schematic. Design rule violations may then be corrected by modifying the schematic.